Attack Ring - Scissor Attacker
Attack Ring - Scissor Attacker is a Attack Ring released as part of the Magnacore System. It debuted with the release of Metal Dranzer on December 2001. Description Scissor Attacker is a very small and compact Attack Ring. It has three small attack points that provide some Smash Attack while in Right Spin, but at the same time it is very recoil prone and the Smash Attack that is created is very mediocre compared to other top tier Attack Rings used for Smash Attack. Typically, Scissor Attacker is an Attack Ring to avoid for Right Spin, however, it is a very versatile Attack Ring for different Left Spin Customizations. Not only is Scissor Attacker small and compact, but it also has a rounded design to it, which makes it a top tier Attack Ring for Left Spin Compact and Zombie Customizations. When used in Left Spin for Compact and Zombies, Scissor Attacker performs better than popular Attack Rings such as Driger S's Tiger Defenser and Galeon's War Lion. The one Attack Ring that is considered better for those two types of customs is the elusive Gabriel's Twin Horn Attack Ring. One flaw that Scissor Attacker does face though, is that it was designed with the outer part of it being somewhat elevated. It resembles that of an Attack Ring with a Sub-Attack Ring such as Galeon's War Lion or Galzzly's War Bear. While this makes Scissor Attacker prone to Upper Attack, this also creates the possibility of other Attack types being able to get underneath it and deliver critical hits. Fortunately though, this is not a very common occurrence since the front part of Scissor Attacker is blocked. While this may sound like a reason not to use Scissor Attacker, this little flaw is nullified by the Weight Disk, which will block off these elevated parts of the Attack Ring. Use in Compact Customizations Due to Scissor Attacker's small, compact design, it can serve as a great AR in Left Spin Compact Customizations, outperforming the likes of Driger S's Tiger Defenser. AR: Scissor Attacker *WD: Ten Heavy *SG: Neo Left Spin Gear (Heavy Metal Core) (Takara Metal Driger) *SP: Defense Ring (Voltaic Ape) *BB: Customize Metal Change Base (Driger V2) Use in Zombie Customizations Due to the rounded shape of Scissor Attacker, combined with it's size and compact design, it found some competitive uses in Zombie Customizations. *AR: Scissor Attacker *WD: Wide Survivor *SG: Left SG (Bearing Version) (Wolborg) *SG Shaft: Bearing Base (Metal Dragoon Bearing Stinger) *BB: Defense Grip Base 2 Use in Defensive Zombie Customizations As it was mentioned for Scissor Attackers use in Zombie Customizations, it is also viable in Defensive Zombies as well. *AR: Scissor Attacker *WD: Wide Defense *SG: Neo Left (Double Bearing Version) (Burning Kerberous) *SG Shaft: Bearing Version 2 (Wolborg 2) *SP: Defense Ring (Voltaic Ape) *BB: Customize Grip Base (Dragoon V2) Use in Smash Attack Customizations While it is not an ideal choice for Smash Attack, Scissor Attacker can be used if something better is not available. If using Scissor Attacker for Smash Attack, a Ten Wide Weight Disk is required as using a Wide Defense or Wide Survivor will result in none of the contact points being exposed, which will result in producing no Smash Attack. *AR: Scissor Attacker *WD: Ten Wide *SG: Neo Right Spin Gear *BB: Grip Base (Dragoon Grip Attacker) Overall Products Takara Tomy Hasbro Gallery Takara Tomy Hasbro Trivia References